


Adventures of Sharpstrike

by Stardragon26



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood and Violence, OC death, WolfFormers, beastformers, dragonformers, dragons flying in space, foxformers, transformers-au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardragon26/pseuds/Stardragon26
Summary: "“Freedom,” Sharkstrike growled before slamming her spinning tailblade right into the lock of her cage"the missadventures of a decepticon dragonformeryah bad summery ok storycool picture of Sharpstrike





	1. Sharpstrike's beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please leave kudos or a comment or both id profere both  
> constructive criticism pls  
> id love to know what people think about this and about righting more

Sharpstrike perched on a mountain her long pointy tail balancing her another Cybertron sat next to the femme beastformer. “I’m going to go study at Cybertron science academy I’ll try to visit you as often as I can, sorry Sharpstrike.” Sharpstrike looks at Froststorm forlorny. “I will try to see you at least five times a week, just stay near but not in Iacon, without a bipedal form they most likely would shoot you on sight.

“What about you?!” Sharpstrike cried “Your half warframe what if they try to kill you?!” 

“I’ll be fine triple changer, remember!” Froststorm grins “I won’t use my jet form and I’m also passably small to be a civilian frame, Don’t worry about me striker!” 

“When do we leave”

“Three days, we’ll fly threw rural parts of Cybertron hopefully under the radar”

*

Froststorm yelled “Striker time to hit the air”

“Be right there”

Sharpstrike soon joined him; they both leaped into the air. Froststorm transformed soon they both were relatively far (for a Grounder) from the manganese mountains they had to fly through a thin strip of wilderness between a city and a town.

Striker heard the shot of a laser rifle and yelled “frost watch out!” but she was too late the femme watched in horror as a shot tore into her only friend’s cockpit downing him instantly. Striker dove hoping to catch him though he had very little of his glacier blue left on his armor and even that was fading to gray another shot and Striker had to leave him rocketing into the sky soon out of the rifle’s range and kept flying.  
Aventaly she managed to breach the atmosphere now she had to get out of autobot space pumping her powerful wings which somehow worked in space.

* 

Sharpstrike finally drifted into decepticon space and finally allowed herself to recharge. After two long decacycles of hard flying the dragonformer was dead tired. She did not even awaken as a pirate ship flew past her. 

-

“Hey look, it's an astrodragon!” yelled one “maybe we can sell it or strip it for parts!”

One of the pirates a jet flew over pushing Sharpstrike into the ship.  
The same jet put a muzzle on her and removed her tailblade then shoved the small dragon into a cage, her metallic wings barely fit through the door. 

-

The dragon blinked her optics blurry but it was clear she was no longer floating in space. When her surroundings finally came into focus Sharpstrike had to force herself not to gasp. She is in a room filled with different beastformers and mechamals. 

“Was wondering when you would wake up” a turbofoxformer sayed in the cage next to her’s. 

"Where are we?" Sharpstrike inquired

"A pirate ship no clue were in space" a wolf said to her left

Sharpstrike swiveled her head to look at him. He snorts and looks away. The only dragon wonders where her tail blade was she felt it somewhere on the ship.  
metal clashing against more metal far away. That must be Sharpstrike's tailblade! She concentrated harder on it and snapped her heavily armored tail to the left. The grating sound increased then stopped followed by a bang then another then a scream a much louder screeching followed by Sharpstrike's tailblade flying into the room. She made it fly above the other cages in a blink; it had slashed her cage bars soon it slammed into her tail; it spun, happy to be back where it belonged.

The foxformer looked over with a yelp “What is that?!”

“Freedom,” Sharkstrike growled before slamming her spinning tailblade right into the lock of her cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpstrike pulled herself out, her wings got caught halfway, her tailblade however already had cut free the foxformer and some kind of large cybertronian lizard. At work cutting the others free her tailblade couldn't free her so Sharpstrike dropped all her primary feathers they clattered to the floor of the cage with loud clanks and clicks; metal on metal.

“I always forgot I can control these as well” the dragonformer mumbled.

She squeezed her way through the cage door hearing ped steps. Sharpstrike jumped onto her cage and began growling, summing her tailblade back as soon as the lizard was free. Said lizard charged down the door breaking the hinges as well. Just as the door in the room flew open. Three cybertronians charged in pointing guns at them. Sharpstrike roared as loud as she could.

One of the pirates yelled “shoot them!” 

First the lizard slumped to the ground then the fox wobbled on his paws a few seconds later he fell on his side. Sharpstrike noticed the sniper in the corner too late she desperately shot a sharp feather it hit the gun a second too late for a bolt was already flying towards her suddenly piercing her armor she fell awkwardly landing on her wings. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for short chapter and a badly colored picture


End file.
